[unreadable] The organizing hypothesis of the COBRE in Lipidomics and Pathobiology is that the diversity of bioactive lipids provides a rich network of pathways that regulate cell function. Perturbations of these pathways contribute to important pathobiologic processes such as cancer progression, metastasis, aging, and fungal pathogenesis. Thus, global investigations of bioactive lipids and their contribution to mammalian pathophysiology require study of the structure and function of bioactive lipids such as sphingolipids, lipidlipid interactions, and lipid-protein interactions, or "lipidomics." [unreadable] [unreadable] The purpose of this supplement is to accelerate the objectives of the COBRE in Lipidomics and Pathobiology and expand research capacity at the Medical University of South Carolina (MUSC) with the specific aim of acquiring a 600 MHz NMR instrument at MUSC. NMR spectroscopy is currently the only method available for high resolution solution structure determination of lipids. High resolution NMR is a critical tool not currently available on the MUSC campus. This instrumentation will enable/empower the COBRE investigators to employ cutting-edge technology that would allow them to advance the molecular and structural investigation of their lipid investigations. NMR instrumentation will specifically enhance and expand the capabilities of the COBRE Lipidomics Core (Core B) and the COBRE Protein Science Core (Core D). [unreadable] [unreadable] The requested funds will be applied to the purchase of a 600 MHz for advanced structural studies of lipids, lipid/protein interactions, and proteins. Institutional commitment to the COBRE will cover the balance of the acquisition cost. Suitable space has been identified, and operational support will be provided via the University Research Resources Facilities (URRF) program. [unreadable] [unreadable]